


Remember From Hereon In

by Starsight (crownhearted)



Series: A Martyr's Reprise [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, No Mercy, No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownhearted/pseuds/Starsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that we can win / I know that greatness lies in you / But remember from hereon in / History has its eyes on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"My little soldier to end suffering."

You smile, you're so proud, you're so  _happy_. You two have come so far. You know that what you're both doing is terribly unfortunate, but it is, quite frankly, for the greater good. Chara finally seems to understand. You reach up and brush away some hair from their face, as you adjust the sweater on their shoulders. You really wish they would change their clothes entirely. You've tried to get them to agree to it but they simply will not budge. It's not a battle you want to deal with at the moment. Everything is too important now.

"Are you ready, Chara?" You practically whisper the words. There is something in their eyes and you cannot decide if you hate it or you love it. You know that you just adore those eyes, saturated and sparkling and full of the color inside of a human being you haven't seen in so, so long-

"Yes." They are so confident! They are so different now! You gave them a spook earlier, when they began to doubt their path, but you had reminded them so clearly- that it was all because humans are rotten and this was the only function of one: to hurt, to kill, to ruin, to destroy. They had understood perfectly, and once they had obliterated the rest of the monsters in the CORE you had lead them right back to that special little metal door that was just so  _priceless_ to you. Certainly, this was too far for Chara to even think of turning around!

"Good!" You croon, and just as you turn to face the door, you hesitate.  _You_ this time, not Chara- and you frown at them. There is something in their eyes that unsettles you, that makes you remember this whole thing is for an endgame they don't know of yet. You think that it is high time they feel the appropriate feelings again. You needed them to be a killer, to bring out that natural human nature, but right now you need to appeal to the  _other_ intrinsic part of humanity: the part that tries to pretend it is good.

"Chara...why are we doing this?" They pause, looking confused. 

"...To free monsters? To protect them?" They shrug, as if  _they don't really care_. They are a machine now. You have gone too far.

"Yes." you say, patiently. You make them take a few steps away from Napstablook NEO's chambers. They tilt their head like a confused animal. Feral, but listening to their only source of nourishment, direction, security.

"Listen, Chara." You take a few steps away from them, boots tapping against the metal floors of the CORE. Well, no, they don't, because you're a ghost- but you imitate the sound anyway, passing the door that they need to go through to seal the deal once and for all. After Napstablook NEO there will be no turning back. You try to keep the giddy feeling from rising in your stomach at the idea that Chara is ready and willing to accept their position as a bringer of death and destruction in the name of something greater than themself. You are so happy that all of this has worked out so well! Even the bumps in the road were rather smooth. You lock your hands together behind yourself and keep from facing them, afraid to show a smile, giving yourself time to compose your features and your tone in a properly somber way.

"Perhaps...I have pushed you too hard." You admit, slowly, into the air, looking at the ceiling. "I have given you limited choices along the way, but you have made the right ones every single time, and I have applauded you for that- we've been at this for a long time. I think, perhaps, you have forgotten what _exactly_ you are doing."

You sigh, and snap your fingers, before turning around and looking dejectedly down at the ground. The dust that you have brushed from their shoulders so many times  _surrounds them_ in great mounds, close enough to touch their boots but never quite doing so. You look at it with a sorrow in your gaze that is true. You feel so horrible for so many lost lives, so many beautiful monsters who had done nothing but hope too hard for a different life...

Chara is shell-shocked. They turn a ghostly white (ha, you're the ghost!) that you cannot match to paper, and they clutch their spatula tighter against their palm. They shift the weight in the grip as if expecting the monsters from the tons of dust to rise and assault them in retribution for their crimes. You just shake your head slowly.

"Look at the monsters you have killed." You murmur. "Look at all this dust, Chara. It is on _your_ hands.  _You_ have killed nearly an entire race of monsters. You have ruined and slaughtered their families, their loved ones. You have done this. You are to blame for this miserable ending. You have done this. It is for a noble cause that they die, but Chara, make no mistake-  **you chose this path yourself**." 

They step forward and the dust does not touch them. It phases right through Frisk, even makes itself into a neat little shape to surround their boots but not ever touch. They reach forward and put a few fingers underneath Chara's chin. They tilt it up and Chara's posture straightens automatically, risen to glory like a soldier, narrow and pointed and a gorgeous marionette ready for you to puppeteer.

"You, not I. Do you understand, Chara?"

They are filled with the appropriate shame. You are filled with the appropriate glee. Everything you have waited for, in the dark, in the quiet, all alone as the world moved on without you, as you were tethered to the mortal plane yet invisible to all- it's all coming to a head.

"I do." They respond shakily, in hardly a whisper. You let go of their chin, and they bow their head.

"Never forget that this is not a victory. This is a merciful killing. You are sparing these monsters a horrible fate at the hands of the surface, in exchange for a swift one at your own hand, but either way they die. You are no better than them, you are just like them, you are what they have been fearful of- and rightly so. You are what monsters run from, you are what they hate, you are the thing that they will tell their children about, so that nobody, ever again, may have dreams of seeing the sun. You will go down as a villain in what little stories these people have left to leave behind. "

Their hands shake. Their head drops. You lock your hands behind your back.

"I'll tell you what I wish I had known, when I was alive; your legacy will be eternal. You will never be forgotten. Only you can make the choices you have made, and only you can continue to pursue this goal. There is no turning back, there is no falling behind. I will not carry your burden for you."

You let the heaviness hang for a long, long time. You take away the dust with a thought, and then you step toward the door. You watch Chara with a posture indicative of a commanding officer.

"I know what you are capable of. I believe you can do this, and you are in the right for it. Now- history has its eyes on _**you**_ , Chara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is sick of me throwing hamilton lyrics into my underswap stuff???? sorry too bad its not going anywhere


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_*NAPSTABLOOK NEO appears._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**[X MERCY]                                                                          [X FIGHT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on this work to determine the outcome of the story. If chapter 3 of this work is not published, you still have time to "vote" in the comments below. *Tip: remember- this is Underswap. Maybe go back and re-read some stuff before making your choice. ;)


End file.
